Star Fox: Termination
by K. K. Rider
Summary: Peace has finally fallen upon the Lylat System. But eight months after the Aparoid invasion, a new foe threatens the new found peace. The Star Fox Squadron, and their newest member ,Sam, must defeat this enemy. Or they will watch the Lylat system die. With them along with it.


**Authors Note: Star Fox: Command, IT DOESN'T HAPPEN IN THIS STORY! Takes place eight months after Assault. Hope you enjoy! **

"Sam!" My mother called as she stood at the foot of the stairs. I sat up groggily and said "Yeah mom?" "Breakfast!" She called back. I groaned and rolled over. I eventually stood up and walked to the bathroom with heavy steps. I opened the bathroom door and surveyed myself in the mirror: messy hair and tired looking eyes. I got out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs where the delicious smells of breakfast came closer and closer with every step I took.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Thanks mom." I said as I started eating my food. She smiled and looked at me over her glasses. My mom had snowy white and light brown fur and dark brown hair with sea blue eyes. I took more after my dad with my cream and brown colored fur and my red eyes, the same eyes as my dad. But I inherited my mom's dal brown hair. My mom's hair had grey streaks in it, she needs to retire soon which means I have to get a job. "No problem Sam," she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. My mom was the best person in the world. This proved my theory that the best people had the worst luck. My mom's parents died in a car accident as did her sister. She was then raised by her uncle who was really nice but he died of cancer when she was nineteen. She wanted to be a scientist but she had to quit school to take care of him then he died. And then she got married to my dad then got pregnant with me. When my mom was about four months pregnant, dad died from a Carbon Monoxide leak in the place he worked at. And now she had to support her failure of a daughter.

I wouldn't exactly call me a failure but, I couldn't hold a job if my life depended on it. My co workers annoyed the crap out of me and my bosses just made me plain angry. I've had about ten jobs in the past five months. That's pretty bad. "Oh! Sam, Sienna called and said she was visiting from Fichina today. She wants to meet you at the cafe in twenty minutes." "Got it mom!" I said as I put my plate in the sink. I ran upstairs and pulled off my tank top and pajama bottoms and put on some jeans, my black collar(my mom didn't approve of this very much) and a black shirt that said 'The Black Death'. I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle from my dresser and grabbed my helmet from my closet. I bid goodbye to my mom and left the house.

I pulled up in front of he cafe and parked my motorcycle. I killed the engine and walked inside. I sat down and waited for Sienna. Moments later, a familiar white cat walked in, her pink hair billowing behind her. "Sammy!" She said as I stood up to hug her. "Hey Sienna!" I greeted as we hugged. We sat down at a table and she looked at me, her chocolate eyes boring into me. "Did you become more mature?" She asked in a joking manner. I laughed and said "Me mature? Never." She grinned and a waitress came over and said "Would you like anything to drink?" "I'll have a latte." Sienna said. "Hot Chocolate please." I told her. She scribbled it down on a notepad and left.

A couple minutes later, our drinks arrived. I blew on my drink as Sienna took a sip. "We need to do this more often than once a month," Sienna said as she took a drink. I nodded and said "Yeah," I took a tentative sip of my drink. It was okay now. We spent the next hour catching up. She had to leave so we hugged and left.

There was a strange car in the driveway when I got home. "Weird," I mumbled as I killed the engine. I entered the house and mom said "Sam! In the living room, someone wants to see you!" So I walked into the living room and was met with General Pepper and a couple of guards.

"Hello General." I said as I started walking towards the couch. I sat down and mom asked him why he was here. "We wanted to recruit Samantha-" "Sam!" I interrupted him. "Sam O'Brien to Star Fox." I stared at him. "Sure, I'll do it." I said my mother smiled at me and gave a silent warning. I hope I could keep this job. "Excellent! Well have someone pick you up in the morning." He said and walked out.

My mom came over and hugged me. "I'm proud of you sweetie. But be careful, that's a dangerous job." My mom said and I nodded and hugged her back.

I went upstairs and started packing my belongings. I picked up a photo of my parents and smiled at it sadly. This was the most recent photo I had of my father. I put it in the box and continued packing. I would leave some stuff here like my bed spread. I looked around the room. Bright green carpets, every inch of wall painted with color courtesy of me. I grinned to myself, I liked painting my walls, that was fun. I finished packing and went around my day like normal, except I cancelled the job interviews later.

I finally fell asleep after an hour of trying. I was wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms. I still couldn't sleep after listening to the most soothing music I knew: Linkin Park. I stared at my ceiling and then the warm flurries of sleep took me into their embrace.

Mom was knocking on my door. I groaned and she must've heard me or she wouldn't have left. I crawled out of bed and changed into my Black Death shirt and a black miniskirt with black tights. Guess we're going black today. I put in my earrings and put on my dad's army tag. It said Trey O'Brien. It was something mom gave me for my fifth birthday and I cherish it. I then pulled on my tennis shoes and went to make myself breakfast.

After I ate my breakfast, there was a knock at the door. I ran towards it and opened it. I was face to face, to Lylat's greatest hero. Fox McCloud. "May I help you?" I asked him. "I'm...uh...looking for a...Samantha O'Brien." "Sam." I told him. He nodded and said "So I take it your Sam?" I nodded and said "I'll get my stuff." I went upstairs and grabbed the box full of my stuff. I walked downstairs and said goodbye to my mom and followed him to whatever he drove here.

I stared out the window as we drove to The Great Fox. There was a blue fox girl in the passenger seat whose name was Krystal...I think. "So you're from Fichina?" She asked. I looked up and nodded and said "Yeah. It's pretty cold there but I got used to it fast. Now it's too warm here." She smiled at me and I continued to stare out the window. "So it's a big change?" I nodded and fingered my dad's necklace. Fox noticed this.

"What's that?" He asked as he glanced up for a split second then turned his eyes back to the road. I looked down and said "Oh! This was my dad's. He was a soldier." He nodded and turned his focus back to the road.

I sighed and rested my chin in my head. I was only in the car for five minutes and I was already fidgety. I started squirming and fiddling with my hands. I was seriously ADHD. "Is everything okay?" Krystal asked me. I shook my head and said "Sorry: I have ADHD." She cocked her head to the side. "Curious." She mumbled and started gazing at Fox. Is something going on between them?, I thought as I looked at them.

I shook my head and something came to me. My head throbbed and I closed my eyes. Then the vision started.

_A raccoon was walking through the farmers market. "Girl!" A harsh voice called out behind the raccoon, Katie O'Brien. She turned around and said "Yes?" The person was an elderly viper with poison green eyes, she was wearing many shawls and her long neck was decorated with many jewels and her wrist with bangles all the way up to her forearm. "Come!" She said and beckoned her closer. Katie followed the woman into a tent. The viper gripped Katie's warm, furry hand with her cold, scaly one. "Sit." She ordered and lit some candles. Katie sat down and stared at the viper. "Girl! I sense your offspring is descended from Kentonia, the last in a long line of powerful Physics." Katie stared at the viper in shock. How did she know? "How do you know?" She laughed coldly and said "My girl, I am a powerful witch. I sense things. I'm a special type of witch that can sense extraordinary people and your child is no exception." Katie stared at the viper and finally said "My husband's great grandfather was from Kentonia. He came here and married his wife. None of them have had the powers and red eyes that indicate they're a psychic except my husband. He was a psychic. And so is my baby girl, Sam." The viper smirked and said "Sam is her name. She needs to be trained." Katie stood up and said "No! Absolutely not! Being psychic is the reason my husband died!"_

The throbbing in my head disappeared after that weird vision left. I was pretty shaken up but it couldn't be real. Could it? No. Mom would've told me. "You okay?" Krystal asked making me jump about a foot in the air. "What? . . . . oh yeah! . . . . I'm fine!" I said. Even I could tell I was lying. Krystal nodded and I could tell she didn't believe my story.

I couldn't breathe. It was so amazing. I gazed at the Great Fox in awe as Fox parked. I was practically in a daze as we walked towards the grand ship. We boarded and Krystal led me to my room. "Here is your room." She said and waved her hand to a metal door with a keypad. "Choose any code you want." She gave me a last smile and left, undoubtedly to find Fox. I thought for a moment, then typed in a series of number. The screen under the keypad flashed green then opened up with a quiet hiss.

I entered the room and said "Wow." The walls and floor were made with cold metal. There was a full bed in a corner, opposite to a closet. A nightstand stood by the bed and a small dresser was pushed to the side of the door. There was a lamp by the dresser and a small light on the ceiling. The Star Fox logo was on my door.

It was neat, but it was all plain. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Did I belong here? The thought suddenly came to my mind. For no reason at all. I shook off the thought. Krystal was taking me to pick up my pilot suit tomorrow. In the morning.

But today, it was time to explore. I got off the bed and stood by the door. "How the heck do I open this?" I muttered to no one. After five minutes of trying to pry open the door, it slid open. "Woohoo!" I cheered as I stepped out of the room. I continued to walk through the long hallways. It kinda reminded me of my first day of sixth grade. Terrible day. I smiled at the memory and continued down the hall.

Man, I couldn't tell you exactly how long I wandered those halls. All I knew was that this place was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. I started drifting off in my thoughts until I heard a voice say behind me "Hello?" I turned around and saw Peppy Hare: a member of the original Star Fox team consisting of James McCloud, Peppy Hare and Pigma Dengar. Man those guys were awesome!

"He-he-hello Mr. Hare! M-my name is Sam." I stuttered out as I held out my hand for him to shake. He smiled warmly and shook my hand. "Ah! So you're the newbie! It's nice to meet you and I take it that you know my name?" He said and I nodded enthusiastically. He smiled warmly again and said "I must go-" I nodded before he could finish and he flashed me another grin before leaving. I smiled to myself and continued to walk throughout the ship.

All my wandering eventually led me to two large metal sliding doors. My ears perked as curiosity overtook me. I walked towards the door and they slid open with a gentle whir. My mouth gaped as I looked at four Arwings. In perfect condition too! Before thinking, I walked in. I was like a kit in a candy store. I was all giddy but after a second I regained my composure. Stupid ADHD. I walked around, looking at the elegant forms of the blue and white ships. "You the newbie?" A voice asked behind me. I whirled around and saw a short, pudgy green toad. Was I intruding on something? "Yeah, the names Sam!" I said as I held out my hand. He took it and shook it. "I'm Slippy and it'll be nice to see a new face around here!"

He gave me a warm smile and turned back to his Arwing. I followed him to what I assumed was his Arwing. "Woah! Is that a NTD-FX1 Plasma Engine! And with G-Diffusers! So cool!" I said. He looked at me and said "Yeah! How'd you know?" I looked down at my feet and said sheepishly "When I was little, I wanted to be part of Star Fox so I read every single book about Arwings I could find." I looked up, expecting him to have a look of disgust on his face but he had a look of awe. "That's amazing! Maybe you could help me with the Arwings after you get your pilot suit?" I nodded and said "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" He shook his head and said "It doesn't matter but I'm Slippy!" "Sam." I said and he flashed a smile. He went back to his Arwing and I left the hangar. I think I made a new friend.

I eventually found my way to the kitchen. It was huge. Nuff' said. "Wow," I muttered as I looked around. "What're you doin here?" A cocky voice asked behind me. I turned my head and saw a blue avian to my side, his arms were crossed. "Oh! I was just exploring," I said and he started looking me over. "You the new kid?" He asked. I nodded and said "My names Sam." I said and he said "Falco." I held out my hand and he shook it. There was a shocking sensation which made me immediately feel my hand back. Falco cracked up and said "It's a joy buzzer! It's a little 'initiation' see?" He held out his hand and I saw a little red button attached to his hand by a velcro strap. I laughed a little too.

Someone was shaking my arm. "Wake up Samantha." Krystal's voice somehow made it to me in my comatose state. She left the room and I got up and changed into a green shirt and some jeans. I pulled on some socks and shoes and met Krystal outside my door. "Follow me." she said and walked down the hallway. I followed her.

We ended up in Space Dynamics. She led me through a series of doors until she finally came to an open one. Once inside, we were greeted by Beltino Toad. "Hello Beltino." Krystal said kindly. "Good morning Krystal. Ahem. Right this way." he said as he led us to a circle. "Here, you will be scanned so you can choose a design for your pilot suit." I walked to the circles and Beltino said "Now, hold your arms out." I nodded and held them out. The circle I was standing on made a whir and a series of sensory lasers moved up and down over my body. A couple seconds later, the lasers stopped. "Very good." he said and I followed him to the table.

I looked at the designs on the table. I scanned them over. Nothing caught my eye. I flipped the page and one caught my eye. The shirt was light blue and dark blue and a belt under the chest. It also had a black vest and black pants and the belt was three silver chains connected by a silver belt buckle with the Star Fox logo on it and a holster with black finger less gloves. There was a dark green scarf and the boots were dark blue, light blue and black and went to my knees. I really liked this design. "This one." I said as I put my finger on it. He nodded and said "We'll have it ready by tomorrow and then we can test it out. Got it?" I nodded and

I sat in my bed and smiled wistfully at the ceiling. Something so cold has never made me feel so warm. I was a part of the Star Fox Squadron, my mom has finally retired (she just phoned me) and had plenty money to support herself for the rest of her life. She had a job that paid her very well. I turned over in my bed, wearing my pajamas. I stared at the wall again.

_Be strong_

The voice was definitely male. I shot up in my bed and looked around. No one was in here. Just me. My night vision came in and I still couldn't see anyone.

_Change is about to come_

I hugged my legs to my chest. Someone was definitely in here. I just couldn't see them.

_Be safe, always_

The voice was strangely familiar. I didn't know how or why just that I heard it somewhere. The voice didn't come back after ten more minutes. I started to relax and finally stopped hugging my legs to my chest.

I settled back in the covers and pulled it up to my chin. I curled up in a fetal position and focused on calming my heart rate. It was pounding against my chest, as if it was determined to throw itself out of me. I took deep breaths and after a while, it slowed down to normal. The voice, it seemed to be speaking _inside _of my mind. Not it the room with me. I stared at the ceiling, trying to make sense of what happened. One thought kept constantly running through my mind:

Was I going crazy?


End file.
